


Baby Sister

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Gay Parents, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: Liam and Zayn introduce their new human baby to their two four legged babies.





	Baby Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting for the perfect time to post this, and because Liam is now free, I thought, yes, perfect. So, thank you for reading, leave comments, and drop a kudos. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own!

“Ready?” Liam is looking at Zayn, standing at their front door, key already in the lock, Liam just needs to turn the mechanism. There's no denying they're both shitting themselves, even though they researched on how to go about this scenario, and they did everything they could to get them ready for this day. They put a few toys around, a play mat, bottles in the kitchen, they started to pat both dogs like a child would, and play a baby crying every few hours to get their boys used to the sound.

 

And that day is one they've been waiting for for nine months and a week, because their child decided not to vacate the womb for another week after her due date had passed, leaving Zayn uncomfortable, and complaining like Rachel did in  _ Friends _ , when Emma was over due. Liam smiles at his husband, and Zayn smiles back, dressed in soft cotton pj bottoms and a jumper with the Superman logo on the front. Slippers on his feet, glasses on his face, and hair a mess. And even though Liam can tell he's exhausted, Liam has never seen someone so beautiful after being in labour for 20 hours, turns out their daughter is just as stubborn as Zayn. Zarlie Louise Malik-Payne was finally welcomed into the world on April 31st 2018, at 12:55AM to proud and awed parents, weighing 6 pounds exactly and measuring at 50cm. She had a head of jet black hair, and for the ten minutes when her eyes opened, they were a very deep brown, almost black, but the new parents had read they'll change colour in the first year. Her skin was pink, but Liam is sure it's going to change to the colour of Zayn's. Eight fingers and two thumbs and she had all toes on two tiny feet. Liam had fallen in love with Zayn in three months, and he thought it was quick, but it took him 0.01 second to fall in love with his daughter.

 

Zayb has a baby bag over his shoulder, and a car seat settled into the crook of his inner elbow where their daughter is sleeping after the long drive back to their house in Primrose Hill. Liam chews on his bottom lip, “uh, let's just concentrate on this, and I'll grab this stuff after,” Liam says regarding to the bags of gifts and balloons people have brought to the hospital, because Zayn had stayed for just under a week, because he needed to heal from the incision across his lower abdomen, and no one would steal it, well, they couldn't, seeing as their house is behind a solid iron gate that needs either a buzz from an intercom inside or a code. Liam leans over to kiss Zayn sweetly and softly before he unlocks the door, smiling because he can hear the whines from their two dogs, anxious and excited to see their dads. Probably wondering why they've been away so long. They both know Louis and Harry have been over to set things up for them, because Zayn was on bed rest, and Liam was busy sorting out the house for Zarlie’s arrival, and to feed Loki and Harley. Liam walks in and keeps the boys attention, making a fuss so Zayn could get in and close the door. He walks to their front room, which is just a room where the dogs sleep, and sits down, grabbing the blanket from Zarlie's nappy bag before handing it to Liam who had moved towards him slightly.

 

Zayn concentrates on Zarlie while Liam let's Loki and Harley sniff at the baby pink blanket that Zarlie had been wrapped in when she was born. Once they’ve had enough time to get used to the smell, he leads them to the garden, and shuts Harley out, obviously, Harley whines and looks at Liam like he's betrayed, sitting on his butt, blinking up at him, “it's okay Harls, you can come back inside in a sec.” And Liam leads Loki to where Zayn is, now holding Zarlie so the husky can get a better look and a decent sniff.

 

Loki gently noses and sniffs at Zarlie's legs, poking her very gently with his wet nose. He then steps a little closer and sniffs at her little cheek and then her ear, and then her hair. Liam and Zayn smile at him, both relieved this is going so well, they watched hours of footage of these kinds of videos on YouTube, trying to get an idea of how other people have done the same task, introducing their fur babies to their human baby. Liam and Zayn make sure to show him love, telling him what a good boy he is, and giving lots of scratches behind the ear. Loki is still sniffing at Zarlie before he looks up at Liam, blinking, turning his head oh so cutely. Liam smiles, “your baby sister.” He says sweetly, even though it's kinda dumb, but Loki and Harley were their first babies, it's just, now they have a human baby. “Right, I'm gonna get Harls,” and Liam stands up, tells Loki to come with him, and Loki looks hesitant, but follows anyway, and Liam puts him outside and lets Harley in, laughing as the stocky staffy jumps up and down in excitement.

 

Liam leads the dog back to where Zayn is, and Zayn's eyes light up. Technically, Loki is Liam's, and Harley is Zayn's, they both had dogs before they met, and were worried about the two male dogs meeting, but it all went well. Six months later, they moved in together, with the money their grandparents left them, as both of their grandads passed away around the same time, leaving their two grandsons with a generous amount of money each, hence why they live in Primrose Hill, it's an average family house, as the married couple tend to have more children, it's theirs, their home, where they've started the brand new chapter in their lives.

 

“Hi buddy,” Zayn says, immediately kissing Harley on the snout, Harley was very protective over Zayn's bump, and had nearly taken Liam's fingers off a few times due to Liam walking to Zayn hands first. They had to put Harley outside when they made love because Harley would growl and scratch at their door, hearing Zayn moan and whine in pleasure, Harley had mistaken the noises as pain, like Liam was hurting him. “I missed you,” he whispers. “This is Zarlie,” Zayn coos, and let's the staffy sniff and prod Zarlie's feet and legs, Zayn was giggling as Harley snuffled and even sneezed, which made Zarlie jump a bit. Harley continues to do the same as Loki before whining sweetly, and then laying at Zayn's feet.

 

“Well, that went well,” Liam says, standing up so he can go and let Loki back in. He just hopes the two boys won't fight over who's more protective.

 

-x-

 

After pigging out on pizza and binge watching  _ That 70’s Show _ on Netflix, Liam and Zayn are vegged out on the sofa, trying not to fall asleep. They put Zarlie down in her bassinet two hours ago, it's now 9:00PM, and they know she'll be waking up in another 6 hours for her feed. “Where’re the boys?” Zayn asks from where he's laying his head on Liam's chest.

 

Liam frowns, “they're…” and he sits up, jolting Zayn as he goes to look at Loki and Harley who should be laying on the floor, on their beds.

 

They weren't there.

 

Liam and Zayn look around the house, garden, kitchen, theater room, front room, the library, everywhere, before they head upstairs. They look in all bedrooms, but when they get to their own bedroom, they stop at the threshold and stare at what they see. Zayn stands in front of Liam, and Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's front gently, mindful of the scar that's still tender. He buries his face in Zayn's neck. “Would you look at that?” Zayn says, snapping a picture.

 

Loki and Harley are sleeping on the floor, below Zarlie's bassinet, keeping watch, guarding her from harm, because Zayn and Liam know their boys will rip anyone's throats out if they tried to put their hands on their baby sister. 

 

-x- 

 

FIN


End file.
